


hearts beat (to the tune of your song)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times, briefly, dai and suga are in there, i wrote this at three in the morning, some other characters if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Aha..." Asahi laughs breathlessly into his hands, peering at Nishinoya through the gap between his middle and pointer finger. Because there is absolutely no way this boy is so shy about sex -- there is absolutely no way.Alternatively, the sexual endeavors of the Karasuno ace and the libero.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a quickie but if ur gonna go go all the way i guess!

**con·fes·sion** **  
** kənˈfeSHən/   
_ noun _   
  
Asahi is sat on the ledge of his widow, half his hair in a loose braid that his little sister created with her clumsy hands. He's sort of leaning out to try and get a good feel of the upcoming chill of winter, except not really because he's certain if he falls from the second story he'll die (he won’t, but maybe). A book is held lazily in his hands, his long fingers pressing up against the worn spine.   
  
It's one of the rare rest days the team's gotten – and Asahi's sure Hinata and Kageyama are still making use of the clubroom anyway. Probably a great deal of the members, actually. But Asahi is sore and his wrist aches from hitting so many spikes this past week that he really just needs to lay back and read his shitty poetry.   
  
The house is quiet except for the occasional twinkling of the wind chime above him. His mother and sister are out in Myugisa, visiting his aunt's place for his cousin's piano recital later that night. He was going to go, but apparently he slept like the dead when they tried to wake him up so – he's here now. Not that he minds, really.   
  
His phone chimes next to him, and he drags his eyes away from line 32 of Within These Arms I Reach ("softly, gently; to take your hand like the breeze").    
  
Nishinoya Yuu   
1:27 PM   
  
_ hey stranger! look down!!! _ _   
_   
Asahi makes a face and puts his book down, leaning out a little to look down at the alley between his house and his neighbor's. On the cracked pavement stands a grinning Nishinoya.    
  
"Come down!" he yells, cupping his gloved hands over his mouth. Asahi sends him a thumbs up and slinks off his perch, looking at himself in the mirror before he goes down to greet him.  _ Do I look okay? _ Is the unanswered question. He runs his hand through the lumpy braid and ties half his hair up in a bun, massaging his face a bit so he'll look less freshly resurrected and more – handsome.   
  
His heart is doing the weird little dance it always likes to do when he sees Nishinoya. He wishes it would settle down.   
  
Once he's clad in a jacket, he's sliding his backdoor open, poking his head through to smile at his friend kicking a pebble with his sneaker. "Noya," he calls for him, stepping out of his house fully.   
  
Nishinoya perks up, a smile spreading on his face as he walks over to him. He looks positively adorable – his volleyball jacket is zipped right up to his collar and is poking at his chin a bit. His hair is in its usual spiked glory, but the tufts look soft and more bedhead-y. Distantly, Asahi wonders if his hair is as soft as it looks.   
  
"Hey, Asahi. Can I come in?" Nishinoya's voice is a little quieter today, he thinks. Asahi simply smiles and opens the door wider.    
  
His heart is doing a full on conga line in his ribcage. Asahi puts a hand on his chest for a second and hopes that the warm blood rushing through his body isn't making his face go red.    
  
Nishinoya takes off his shoes and steps inside. "Pardon the intrusion!" he says loudly, his shout echoing back at him.   
  
"Eh, it's just me today." Asahi scratches the back of his neck with a chuckle. Nishinoya clicks his tongue and turns around suddenly, his small hands gripping Asahi's as he gazes up at him seriously.   
  
Asahi knows his face is definitely red right now.   
  
"I have something to say." Nishinoya says firmly. A million different scenarios pop in Asahi's head. One, he's going to tell Asahi he's being cowardly for not practicing on his own time. Two, he's going to tell Asahi he can't be friends with him anymore (for a valid reason he can't come up with at the moment). Three, he's going to– 

  
He feels a thunk of the side of his head. He looks down to see Nishinoya suddenly two steps closer, still holding his hands in his. The wool of his gloves is scratchy and soft at the same time.    
  
"I like you." Nishinoya says without waver.    
  
"Eh? I like you too." Asahi replies automatically, scrunching his nose in confusion.    
  
Nishinoya laughs a little shakily and steps closer, his hands dropping Asahi's and coming up to rest on his chest. Asahi pulls back a little, very conscious of the fact that in this proximity Nishinoya might hear the hammering of his heart – and if he hears then he'll know.   
  
"Asahi, you're an idiot. I  _ like _ you." Nishinoya isn't looking at him anymore. Asahi blinks twice before he understands.   
  
"A-Ah." he stammers. Okay, try again. He takes a breath: "Ah."    
  
He can't fuck it up any worse, he thinks. Nishinoya's eyes slide back to him, round and wide and honey colored, his lips pulling in a tiny pout as he waits.   
  
Asahi does the only thing he can think of.   
  
He grabs Nishinoya's chin and swoops down, pressing his lips against his quickly and internally wincing when their teeth clash a little. But he doesn't mind – it's more than okay, even. Because in that moment Nishinoya is surging up on his toes and connecting their lips again, a happy sigh lolling out of his mouth.   
  
For once, his heart is quiet.   
  
**first base** **  
** fihrˈst bAyˈss/   
_ verb _   
  
It's been a month since they started dating.    
  
Dating – God, just the thought makes Asahi's heart swell up twice its size. Dating Nishinoya is everything he expected and more. They walk together after practice and after Asahi shyly checks for wandering eyes he laces their fingers together to which Nishinoya smiles – all teeth.    
  
On the weekends they go out to town and maybe catch a movie or get some ramen. They've shared kisses too – from squishy pecks that make Asahi swoon to drawn out ones that make Nishinoya go red after he pulls away.    
  
It's everything he's ever wanted. He doesn't know if he could ask for anything in his life to be more perfect. Except – 

  
He's a man. And well.   
  
It starts with Nishinoya wearing his button up when he forgets his uniform one morning.   
  
"Asahi!" Nishinoya bursts into the clubroom after practice with wide eyes and a heaving chest.    
  
"What's wrong? Everything okay?" His forehead creases with worry.    
  
"I forgot to pack my uniform and my jacket's in the laundry." Nishinoya moans into his hands. Asahi chuckles a little. "Help me, boyfriend." Nishinoya elongates the 'o', shuffling over to Asahi and looping his arms around his waist. Asahi's face burns like a furnace and he ruffles through his locker until he finds what he's looking for.   
  
He pulls out his spare button up, handing it to Nishinoya wordlessly. Nishinoya thanks him and leans up to press a sweet kiss to his cheek.    
  
It'll probably be possible to grill mackerel on Asahi's face by now.   
  
He keeps his back to Nishinoya as he changes hurriedly. The first bell rings loud and shrill and Asahi jumps, whirling around to grab his bag and – 

  
_ Fuck _ .   
  
Nishinoya is positively drowning in his shirt. The white button up goes down to his mid thigh, the hem hanging just below the curve of his ass. He's still shrugging on his pants when he notices Asahi's burning stare on him and he lets out an 'eek'.    
  
"Asahi!" he yelps, accusatory. Asahi blinks awake from his trance – his leering, more like – and whirls back around. He leans his head on the locker and hopes the feel of the cool metal will calm his heart. It's tap dancing, the bastard.   
  
"Sorry, Noya." he says sheepishly. He doesn't know whether to feel smug or appalled that he's not really sorry at all.   
  
"It's fine. Can you help me roll the sleeves?"    
  
Asahi turns back around and takes in the practical meter of fabric hanging off Nishinoya's hands. He's fine though, it's fine. Completely fine.   
  
His jerky hands roll up the sleeves carefully and just like that, Nishinoya is grabbing his bag and waving goodbye enthusiastically.   
  
"Thank you~~" he hears Nishinoya sing song from outside. Asahi smacks his hands on his flaming cheeks.

  
Daichi and Suga slink in while his face is smothered in his hands.   
  
"’Help me, boyfriend’?” Suga says suddenly. Asahi drops his arms and gapes, looking between Daichi and Suga whose expressions look equally as shocked as his. His eyes dart to the door and he calculates how much time it'll take him to escape without being caught.   
  
"Oh my god," Suga socks his arm, "why didn't you tell us?"    
  
Daichi is laughing as Asahi pouts in pain and apologizes profusely to Suga who looks like a proud mother. All is well.   
  
Until Nishinoya texts him during second block, that is.   
  
Nishinoya Yuu   
10:31 AM   
  
_ ASAHI!!!! come have lunch with me after class.    ＼(｀0´)／ _ _   
_   
He types back 'okay' with a nervous flutter in his chest.   
  
The last ten minutes of class feel like an eternity, and he finds himself with his chin in his hands, staring daggers at the clock like he can make time go faster by sheer will. When the bell finally rings, it's a relief. He grabs his bento and waves goodbye to his seatmate, telling him he'll pass on the notes when he has the chance.   
  
He's practically buzzing with nerves when he finds Nishinoya waiting for him in the hall, that stupidly big shirt still managing to make him look as cool as ever. He's grinning, little canines poking his bottom lip. Asahi wants to kiss him.   
  
They end up finding a spot behind the school under a bare sakura tree. Asahi lays down his jacket for them to sit on and they begin to eat. He finds himself having to smack away Nishinoya's chopsticks every so often for he keeps trying to steal Asahi's fried katsu.    
  
"You're mean." he pouts. Asahi wants to kiss him.   
  
"You know it's my favorite."    
  
"But," Nishinoya leans his shoulder into Asahi's shyly, his eyes big as he gazes up at him, "it's my favorite too." Asahi really wants to kiss him.   
  
Before he can contain himself he's gripping Nishinoya's cheeks and kissing him. Their lips overlap sweetly and Asahi should pull away, except it's not enough – it's never enough. He tests the waters a little, licking the seam of Nishinoya's mouth. Said's lips part in a tiny gasp and Asahi slides his tongue in, lapping at the roof of his mouth and suckling on Nishinoya's bottom lip.   
  
Nishinoya puts a hand on his chest, pushing him away. Their lips part with a smack.   
  
"Asahi..." Nishinoya's cheeks are wonderfully red and his eyes are big and glazed over. His long lashes flutter prettily as his gaze flicks between Asahi's mouth and his eyes.   
  
_ Oh my god,  _ he totally just french kissed Nishinoya.  Ambushed him, more like.   
  
Immediately he's bowing down and apologizing profusely. Nishinoya laughs wonderfully and slaps his back hard.    
  
**birth·day** **  
** ˈbərTHˌdā/   
_ noun _   
  
It's January first and Asahi wakes up a year older.    
  
He doesn't feel any different, really. His mom and sister are melodramatically waving goodbye to his youth and his dad seems a bit prouder – but that's it. He doesn't mind, he likes it that way.    
  
Daichi had planned a celebration in town last weekend for all the capricorns. The whole club and a few stragglers from his class had ended up having a huge dinner in his favorite ramen shop. It was fun, they were fun.    
  
Whether or not the reason why it was so fun is because Nishinoya and him held hands under the table is besides the point.

  
Speaking of his boyfriend (Asahi feels giddy just saying it in his head), they haven't done much besides making out in the weeks that followed the bento incident. Which is perfectly okay with Asahi, because he has mini heart attacks whenever he sees Nishinoya smile, so he's not sure if he can bear more than kissing.   
  
It's just – Asahi doesn't think Nishinoya knows how much he absolutely fucks him up. He's burned through four pairs of pajama pants this past week because of the sticky situations he'll wake up in. He can't help having wet dreams – it's sinful and dirty, but he dreams of Nishinoya's little mouth kissing down the column of throat and his own hands kneading the supple flesh of – 

  
He blinks himself out of his thoughts, his pants feeling a little tighter. He shakes his head guiltily.   
  
His phone buzzes.   
  
Nishinoya Yuu   
9:49 AM   
  
_ ASAHI HAPPY BIRTHDAY !!!!!!! (≧▽≦) CAN I COME OVER LATER TONIGHT I HAVE A SURPRISE _ _   
_   
Asahi winces at the caps lock, practically hearing his boyfriend's shout.  _ Yeah :-) want to join us for dinner? _ He types back.   
  
Nishinoya Yuu   
9:51 AM   
  
_ I CAN'T I have to look over my little bro until 9 :"c _ _   
_ _ Is that okay? I know it's kind of late!!!!  _ _   
_   
Asahi tells him it's fine; tells his heart to calm down. It's fine.   
  
It's 9:06 PM when Nishinoya taps the glass outside his window. It's so horribly cliche Asahi wants to laugh. He's already showered and in his pajamas and his belly is full of strawberry roll cake and fried katsu. His family is downstairs, very much awake, and very clueless – so Asahi is more than anxious as he opens the window. Nishinoya crawls in with that stupidly cute grin on his face.    
  
His cheeks are red from the cold and his hair is limp and free from the usual spikes, only a few snowflakes sticking out here and there. Asahi hugs him warmly when he's fully inside.    
  
"Ahhh," Nishinoya exhales, burrowing his cold nose into Asahi's thin t-shirt. "So warm." He's practically purring as Asahi squeezes him a little tighter.    
  
"You worry me, walking around in this weather." Asahi chides gently, brushing the snow out of his boyfriend's hair. Nishinoya doesn't answer and opts to rub his cheek on his left pec.    
  
Nishinoya pulls back first, staring up at him shyly. Asahi gives him a warm smile.    
  
"So, your present..." Nishinoya sounds nervous, and he sits on Asahi's desk chair. He bends down to unlace his boots and he shrugs off his coat, hanging it next to Asahi's volleyball jacket on the door. Asahi watches him with a confused expression. He doesn’t see any sort of parcel of packaging.

  
Nishinoya turns around and looks at him with the same determination he had when he confessed. It makes Asahi's heart beat wildly.   
  
His boyfriend's small hands press against his chest and before he knows it, his knees are hitting the mattress. He falls back with an 'oof', sitting up immediately as Nishinoya kneels –  _ kneels _ – in front of him.   
  
_ Oh god.  _ "Noya... what?" It's a beautiful sight; Nishinoya's hands on his parted knees, gazing up at him through thick eyelashes. His hands are cold and the touch burns right through Asahi's pajama pants. He feels a pool of heat stir in his belly. "Noya." he repeats as said's hands slide up his thighs achingly slow.   
  
"I-I want to do this for you." Nishinoya stammers. His cheeks are red as the tips of his fingers dip in the hem of Asahi's pajamas. Asahi hisses because it's cold and it sends fifty kilowatts of electricity coursing through his veins. He feels like his heart might literally burst from his chest.    
  
Words fail him as Nishinoya finally tugs down his pajamas, leaving him half hard and in his boxers.    
  
"Wait," he reaches down and cups Nishinoya's cheek, "are you sure?"    
  
Nishinoya sort of half smiles at him, the corner of his lip pulled between his teeth. He closes his eyes and nuzzles into Asahi's warm palm. Asahi takes that as a yes, and leans back.   
  
Nishinoya's hands are shaking as they pull down his boxers. Asahi's face is practically on fire, and he attempts to cover his blush with his arm. It's all so awkward and odd paced, but the burning desire running through his veins only increases by tenfold.    
  
He feels Nishinoya exhale on the tip of his length. Goosebumps run up his arms. Nishinoya suddenly hides his face in Asahi's outer thigh, his ears flaming red. His hands are trembling where they rest on Asahi's knees.   
  
"Aha..." Asahi laughs breathlessly into his hands, peering at Nishinoya through the gap between his middle and pointer finger. Because there is absolutely no way this boy is so shy about sex – there is absolutely no way.   
  
This is Nishinoya Yuu. The boy who fucked off to Karasuno because of the girls' uniforms, who claims he's a chick magnet (at least before they started dating), who has no problems kissing Asahi breathless whenever he can. But Asahi doesn't see any of the usual self assurance and confidence in the boy before him. It's okay though,  he thinks. He puts his hands down and runs them through Nishinoya's hair to reassure him.   
  
"Noya, you don't have to. You being here is enough, you know?" Asahi tells him quietly. He feels a little awkward – his dick is out and his boyfriend's freaking out.   
  
Nishinoya lifts his head suddenly and narrows his eyes. "Nah, I'm okay. I'm fine." His cold hand sneaks forward as he says this, wrapping around Asahi's length loosely. It's dry and Nishinoya's hands are freezing, but just the knowledge that his hands are there and that he's not dreaming – it's enough for him to buck his hips up and groan.   
  
Nishinoya massages his hands a little before leaning forward and pressing his lips on the head of Asahi's dick. Asahi groans again, a low grumble reverberating in his chest as he lightly scratches Nishinoya's scalp with his nails. His boyfriend hums, his warm mouth parting and suckling more earnestly.    
  
Asahi's hips jump a little, his dick slipping deeper in Nishinoya's warm mouth. It feels good – intoxicating. His head is fuzzy with the wet heat enveloping his cock. Nishinoya pulls back and leans down a little, his small hand rubbing over the head as he flattens his tongue on the base and runs it up his length.    
  
Asahi tips his head back and grips Nishinoya's hair a little tighter. He keeps at it for a minute, lapping at his length and pressing kisses just under his head. It drives Asahi crazy, and his thighs are jumping where Nishinoya's hands occasionally smooth over. Finally,  _ finally, _ he takes Asahi loosely in one hand and dips his head down, taking as much of his dick as he can.   
  
Nishinoya gags a little, and Asahi feels the tightening of his throat deliciously. He fists what his mouth doesn't reach and starts bobbing his head. Then he does the thing – 

  
His honey eyes are framed with thick dark lashes as they flutter up to look at him. His cheekbones hollow as he sucks, his pretty lips pulled in a perfect 'o'. Asahi mutters a 'fuck' as his length slides along Nishinoya's hot tongue.   
  
He's not gonna last at all, he thinks. Especially not with Nishinoya looking at him like that.    
  
He barely has time to warn Nishinoya before his hips stutter and he's spurting cum into the wet heat of his boyfriend's mouth. Nishinoya's eyes widen and he pulls away, coughing. Asahi's abs twitch with aftershocks.   
  
Nishinoya's eyes are red rimmed and his swollen lips are dripping with cum. His hair is messy and ruffled where Asahi gripped it. The tips of Nishinoya’s fingers touch his mouth and he's wearing a confused expression, looking between Asahi and the floor. Eventually he swallows, his adam's apple bobbing and a trickle of cum dribbling down his chin.   
  
_ Fuck _ .   
  
"I'm sorry!" Asahi whisper-shouts, pulling up his pants and grabbing tissues off his nightstand. He kneels down next to Nishinoya and wipes the cum off his lips and the drool on his chin. Nishinoya lets him, dazed. "You didn't have to... erm..."  _ Swallow, _ he wants to say, but doesn't know how without sounding weird.   
  
"I'm sorry." he repeats, throwing away the tissue and pressing a kiss into Nishinoya's cheek. Nishinoya finally blinks up at him. Asahi's eyes flicker to his lap, where he sports a dark patch on his blue jeans.    
  
_ Oh my god. _ _   
_   
"Was it good?" Nishinoya asks nervously, eyes sliding to the side. Asahi grips his chin and gives him a sweet kiss. He tastes salty.

  
"It was amazing."   
  
After he lets Nishinoya borrow a pair of pants, they watch an episode of Naruto on his bed, his boyfriend's head a warm, comfortable weight on his chest.    
  
_ Fuck, _ he thinks. Because he wants more.   
  
**love**   
ləv/   
_ noun _   
  
When it happens, Nishinoya surprises him. He always does – springing ideas on Asahi that he barely has time to process before they're being brought to life before his very eyes. From lacing their fingers in public to quickies in the clubroom to learning how to braid hair for his benefit; Asahi is absolutely spoiled by Nishinoya.   
  
Just the thought of him makes him excited, makes his heart speed up a million miles an hour. He's grateful for winter in this prospect, despite how many times he's slipped on the ice patch just in front of the gym, because no matter what he can always count on the cold air to cool his burning face.    
  
(He always seems to blush around Nishinoya.)   
  
But it's fine, because Nishinoya gets just as red as him.    
  
He's in his living room waiting anxiously for Nishinoya to knock on his door. He has the house to himself for the weekend, and he invites Nishinoya to sleep over for a movie night. It takes a little (a lot of) pleading on Asahi's part to pick the movie. For some reason Nishinoya insists that gory horror movies are the only way to go.   
  
Finally, the telltale rap of Nishinoya's knuckles on the door perks him up. He stands, stretching, and pads over the door. When he opens it a burst of cold air wafts in, chilling him to the bone.   
  
Nishinoya is grinning up at him, plastic bags hanging off his fingers. "I brought snacks." Asahi grabs the bags from him and sets them on the counter. He's about to thank him when Nishinoya's finger pokes his nipple through his shirt.   
  
"Ehhh?!" he covers his chest by crossing both arms. Nishinoya laughs delightedly.   
  
"They were all perky, sorry." Nishinoya says between chuckles, pulling off his beanie.    
  
Asahi blushes madly as he whines, "It's cold, I can't help it."    
  
Later, when they're cuddled into each other on the couch and the background chatter of the Pixar movie he chose is ringing comfortably in his ears, he lets himself look at Nishinoya. His  _ boyfriend. _ He takes in the hair that nowadays seems to be less filled with product and more in a perpetual state of bedhead. Asahi finds it nothing short of endearing.   
  
He thinks about his own hair – the mess of limp curls that rest comfortably above his shoulders. He feels a little self conscious.   
  
Nishinoya's watching the movie intently from where he's half laying on Asahi. His honey colored eyes reflect the television in them, unblinking. Asahi's eyes trail the ski slope of his nose all the way down to the bow of his mouth... The pale, column of his neck that Asahi wants to suck dark marks into – 

  
_ So impure,  _ he chastises himself, focusing back on the screen. He's always frustrated in newfound ways around his boyfriend. It's dizzying, to say the least.   
  
Nishinoya whispers something while still staring at the screen.   
  
Asahi tilts his head down, not quite catching the words. "Eh?"   
  
"Sex..." Surely, Asahi hears him wrong.   
  
"Noya?"    
  
"I WANT TO HAVE SEX."   
  
The sudden confession is loud and brazen, cutting through the casual atmosphere with a fucking machete. Asahi blubbers for a solid minute, trying not to have a meltdown.   
  
"Eh? But... Eh? Now? What? What brought this on?" he questions rapidly, his brow growing a little damp. Suddenly Nishinoya's just too close and too warm – 

  
"I dont know, you look really handsome right now and I can't even concentrate on this movie," Nishinoya whines, hiding his face in his hands. He continues, his voice muffled, "Is it too soon? I'm sorry."   
  
He's so pretty like that, embarrassed and... wanting.   
  
Asahi shakes his head a little too quickly. "I mean – it's fine with me... B-But are you sure?"    
  
Nisinoya lifts his head up and looks him directly in the eye. That's all it takes for him to turn around properly and swing his leg over Asahi's, effectively straddling his lap. He reaches out a careful, shaking, Asahi notes, hand and brushes back a loose strand of hair that falls over Asahi's face.    
  
He's kissing him then, little mouth nibbling on his bottom lip and licking into his mouth languidly. Asahi groans low in his throat and his hands find purchase on Nishinoya's hips. Nishinoya sighs as Asahi begins to overtake the kiss, suckling on his boyfriend's tongue a little desperately.    
  
Asahi's hands are nervously bunching and unbunching the fabric of Nishinoya's sweater and he concentrates on not cumming – because Nishinoya's hands raking through his hair and the feel of his lips on his is a little too much.   
  
He remembers the way Nishinoya sucked him on his birthday, and his hips jerk. He pulls away from the kiss to gasp greedily as Nishinoya experimentally rolls his hips, his ass rubbing right over Asahi's hard on. He definitely moans then, long and drawn out as he rests his head on Nishinoya's chest.    
  
From that point on he's not as nervous anymore. It's like he's on autopilot, even. He grips Nishinoya's thighs and pulls him closer to his body, standing up from the couch in one fluid movement. Nishinoya squeals and clings on for dear life – like a baby koala.   
  
_ Kawaii, _ Asahi's mind cries.   
  
Nishinoya busies himself with sucking dark marks just below his jawlines as Asahi kicks – literally – his bedroom door open. He lays Nishinoya on the bed gently, hovering over him for a beat before he's leaning down and kissing him again.   
  
It's more wet and urgent than before, and Asahi finds primal satisfaction in the way he cages Nishinoya in. His boyfriend's hands run over his back as he tilts his jaw, letting Asahi lick into his mouth deeper. He tastes like toothpaste and mochi, Asahi thinks distantly.   
  
Suddenly, those incessant hands are tugging at the hem of his shirt. Nishinoya breaks away from Asahi's mouth as he pulls it up his back and tries to wrestle it off Asahi's head. The position is awkward, and the shirt ends up hanging over his head and sort of choking him.   
  
Nishinoya bursts into a fit of breathless laughter, his nose scrunching up cutely. Asahi laughs with him, his heart thumping as he gazes down at Nishinoya softly.   
  
After his shirt is off – properly – the same greed in the atmosphere returns, overtaking his mind with its fingers dripping in lust. Now it's his turn to mark Nishinoya, and he slowly sucks a hickey just behind his ear, tongue sliding over the fresh mark. Nishinoya's making these breathy moans, high pitched and needy. Asahi might faint.   
  
He leaves a trail of wet hickeys down his neck, stopping to finger at his collar. Nishinoya gets the hint and pulls his shirt off. He's so beautiful like this, lips swollen and hair mussed, staring at Asahi with stars in his big eyes. His pale chest is heaving and the marks Asahi left are a delicious contrast against his skin.  His stomach is flat and hairless with subtle hints of muscle.    
  
"I know I'm not much–" Nishinoya begins. But Asahi is having none of it. He cuts him off by leaning down and swiping his tongue over a pink nipple, his other hand trailing down Nishinoya's stomach until it's cupping his erection through his jeans. Nishinoya bucks his hips and moans hotly. Asahi gazes up at him as he closes his lips and sucks the nub.   
  
Nishinoya spasms practically, and then his hands are in Asahi's hair and they're pulling at the strands eagerly and it hurts so good. Asahi keeps massaging his hard on as he pulls away and blows cool air over the nipple. It's red and swollen in his wake.   
  
He moves over the other one and repeats the same pattern, but Nishinoya is telling him no much too soon. He pulls away and looks down at his boyfriend worriedly.   
  
"Sorry, was that too much?" he asks gently. Nishinoya shakes his head.   
  
"I won't l-last, if you do that." he admits, biting his lip shyly. Asahi kisses him again – softer this time.   
  
He wants to cherish Nishinoya and treat him gently. He wants to watch him fall apart slowly and carefully. He wants to do this sweetly. But, at the same time he wants to swallow him whole, to make his possession and desire evident on his body.    
  
Nishinoya's lips are at his ear – almost as if he hears the turmoil going on in Asahi's head.    
  
"I want you to mess me up." he says. Asahi almost comes.   
  
_ Okay,  _ he breathes into the sticky skin of his boyfriend's neck.  _ Okay _ .    
  
His hips slot against Nishinoya's as he reaches under him and grips his ass, hands kneading the soft flesh. Nishinoya whimpers, arching his back into the touch and rolling his hips. Asahi slides his hands down Nishinoya's thighs and drags them back up to his lower back, tracing circles on his skin.    
  
"Off – pants off." Nishinoya huffs out. His cheeks, shoulders, and neck are all flushed pink. He looks positively ravishing; enticing.   
  
Asahi makes quick work of shrugging his pants off and he hesitates at his boxers, fingers unsure.  _ Is it too fast?  _ He wonders briefly.    
  
Nishinoya answers his unspoken question by sitting up and pantsing him practically. He flushes like mad, cupping his dick with a squawk of "Nishinoya!"    
  
Nishinoya loops his arms around Asahi's neck, pressing little kisses at the corner of his mouth between his breathless giggles. "I'm sorry," he says, not sounding sorry at all, "I'm a little excited.”   
  
Ugh and that does it. His fingers hook onto Nishinoya's belt loops and he starts pulling off his jeans painfully slow. He savors it; the jumping of Nishinoya's thighs – full and toned from exhausting practice, the feel of his soft skin against his calloused hands. He still remembers the bruises Nishinoya had when he had been training to block follow, the patchwork of purple and blue that made Asahi look away in guilt.   
  
He decides he'll soothe his conscious by replacing them with his own bruises; ones made from love (though he supposes the ones Nishinoya had were stemmed from a sort of love).    
  
"What sort of sappy things are you thinking?" Nishinoya breathes out as Asahi starts sucking marks into his inner thigh. He lets out a high pitched whine, wriggling under Asahi's mercy.   
  
"You, mainly." Asahi whispers.    
  
Nishinoya laughs. Asahi finally tugs down his boxers – he's not laughing anymore. He feels steady eyes on his and he looks up to see the gleam of Nishinoya's – Yuu's – honey irises watching him intently.    
  
"I want you." Yuu says, and it's one of those god awful one liners that Asahi's heard so many times in his less than virtuous internet searches, but he's still groaning and leaning back over Yuu to kiss him senselessly. His tongue slips in his mouth and licks the back row of his teeth and Yuu's shyly massaging it with his. Their lips part with a smack.   
  
"Do you have anything?" he asks. Yuu blushes and shakes his head. Asahi swallows.   
  
"I have lotion..." he mumbles, stretching over Yuu to open his desk drawer. His face is burning as his fingers grab the bottle because – 

  
"Asahi, don't tell me that's Hello Kitty-sama hand lotion."    
  
He stays quiet.    
  
"Why do you have that?" Yuu giggles into his hand. Asahi has lost count how many times one of them have broken off into peals of laughter during this exchange. He hides his burning face in his hands.   
  
"It was a Christmas gift from my little sister!" he squawks, defensive. Yuu is still laughing when he grabs his wrist and pulls him back over him. Asahi takes in his flushed cheeks, his mussed hair, the splotchy love bites littered on his neck and thighs. His legs, smooth and toned, his feet – still clad in crew socks with little stars. He feels a weird feeling swell in his chest, making it a little hard to breathe.   
  
_ Love,  _ he thinks.   
  
He presses a soft kiss to Yuu's lips. "Is it no good? I can probably find some proper lu–”

  
"It's fine," Yuu reassures him, ruffling a careful hand through Asahi's hair. It's fallen out of its bun by now, messily flopping over his eyes.    
  
Asahi kisses him again, murmurs an 'okay' on his lips, and then he's scooching down the bed and pulling Yuu's thighs apart. He squirts a generous amount of lotion onto his fingers and brushes his fingers against Yuu's hole. Said twitches, sighs, and flops his arm over his face.   
  
Gently, he dips the tip of his finger into the puckered entrance, letting his finger sink in slowly. Yuu's writhing a little, thighs back to flexing under the soft skin. Asahi begins to kiss up his inner thigh, stopping near his length. He begins fucking in and out with his finger as he exhales over Yuu's tip, tongue darting out to taste the blurb of precum experimentally.    
  
Yuu's responding whine is beautiful, strained and high in his throat. Asahi lets his eyes trail up to his boyfriend's flushed face, half hidden by his arm. He watches his mouth fall open in an 'o'.   
  
He curls his finger inside of him and begins to suckle the head of Yuu's cock. Yuu's moaning now – unabashedly loud – and Asahi really should expect it from such a loud person in and out of the court, but he's still surprised at how responsive he is.   
  
_ You look so good like this, _ he wants to tell him. But he doesn't have the confidence. Asahi's afraid if he says anything right now it might be a love confession.   
  
He presses in another finger – slowly. He pops his mouth off Yuu's dick and opts to fist it, thumb swiping over the head and smearing precum on his shaft. Yuu is giggling again.   
  
_ Love, love, love. _ _   
_   
He curls his fingers again, fingerfucking him honestly. Yuu moans and his toes curl into the sheets, his back arching as Asahi twists his fingers in and out. He spreads them apart in him, stretching him.    
  
"You okay?" he murmurs while kissing the flesh of his inner thigh. Yuu's hips buck with a groan as Asahi squeezes his dick a little.   
  
"N-no I'm – ah! I'm not gonna last." Yuu says, breaking off into moans on some syllables. Asahi releases his dick and Yuu half groans, but he makes up for it by hitting that spot within him. Yuu whimpers.   
  
"I need you now, Asahi."    
  
Asahi groans and nods, pulling out his fingers with a squelch and wiping them on the bed sheets. He grabs the lotion and squeezes some – maybe too much – on his hand, slicking up his length as he settles over Yuu. "Are you sure? You'll tell me if it hurts right?" he whispers into Yuu's neck.    
  
"Mhm..." Yuu makes a noise of acknowledgement and crosses his legs on Asahi's back, heels pressing into him. "I can't wait any longer."    
  
His voice is breathy and needy, and  _ shit, _ Asahi can't wait any longer either, he realizes.    
  
He presses the head of his cock against Yuu's hole, a hand reaching down to guide him as he lets his hips push in slowly. The sudden pressure around his dick is almost too much and he squeezes his eyes shut, resisting the urge to fuck into Yuu in one go. Yuu is whining, hands tightening where they grip Asahi's biceps.   
  
"You okay?" he asks the flushed face underneath him, making lazy marks on his jawline with his teeth. Yuu nods frantically against his shoulder.   
  
"More."    
  
Asahi obliges, and presses his hips against his ass until he's fully seated in him. He lets out a rumbling moan, eyes rolling back in his head a little. It feels good, almost too good, pleasure so sweet it's borderline painful.   
  
"Does it hurt? Was I too fast?" Asahi asks worriedly. His dick is screaming at him to move already, but he presses down his animalistic instinct and swaps it for patience.    
  
"... Move please," is Yuu's answer.    
  
Asahi sucks his earlobe as he begins grinding his hips against his ass, giving little shallow thrusts as he tries to get used to the pressure. It's tight and hot and unlike anything he's ever felt.    
  
His tongue darts out to lick the shell of his ear, thrusting a little more earnestly. He sets the pace with deep, slow thrusts, one hand hooking on Yuu's thigh and pulling it up for a better angle. It works, because their hips slot together like a puzzle piece, and Yuu finally jolts, moaning loud and clear.   
  
He found it. He responds by fucking into that spot repeatedly, dick throbbing in Yuu as his hips buck a little less sensually and more erratic. He's not going to last a minute longer, he thinks embarrassingly.   
  
Yuu's bucking his hips in tune with his, whimpering as Asahi drills into his prostate with quick snaps of his hips. He's biting his lip so hard it looks like it might bleed, so Asahi leans down and spreads his lips open with a wet kiss, licking into the heat of Yuu's small mouth as he thrusts into him.   
  
He reaches down between them and takes Yuu's length in his hands. He jacks him off as his hips begin to stutter, the heat in his belly begins to coil and – 

  
Yuu twitches, gasps, and suddenly spurts onto his hand and across his stomach. Asahi follows right after, grinding his hips into him with a small cry of 'Yuu'.    
  
Their chests are both heaving, and Asahi more or less collapses on Yuu. He keeps himself up with an arm, trying not to crush his boyfriend with his weight. Yuu's body is glistening with sweat, his body twitching with sensitivity as Asahi pulls out gingerly. He flops next to Yuu, staring at the ceiling.   
  
"Well, fuck." Yuu says.   
  
"We just did that." Asahi points out. He lets it burst out of him casually, and he's worried Yuu will get mad but he's laughing again.    
  
"You didn't wear a condom." Yuu says, turning his head to look at him.   
  
Asahi face palms. He feels guilty now (and maybe a little turned on because his cum dripping out of Yuu's ass sounds like a pretty picture). He shakes his head like it will chase away all his impure thoughts. "I'm sorry, Yuu," he says, grabbing his hand and kissing the back of if, "I got too caught up."   
  
"It's fine," Yuu reassures him, rolling over and flopping on his chest, his chin propped on his hands as he blinks up at Asahi. Asahi feels like he was the one who got fucked. He's sleepy and his body feels like a dead weight. He wonders briefly if he can sink into the mattress.   
  
"I love you, you know?" Yuu whispers into his ear suddenly. Asahi jolts, turning his head to look at Yuu properly. Their noses bump and Yuu's smiling, his canines shyly poking out on his bottom lip.    
  
_ Fuck _ . "I love you too." Asahi blurts out a little too quickly, squeezing Yuu to him in hopes that the feeling in his chest will settle down.   
  
Later, when they're both showered and the sheets are changed, they cuddle up on the bed and restart that pixar movie. Twenty minutes in and Yuu's asleep already, his eyelashes casting shadows on his cheekbones as he breathes in and out steadily. He's a warm, comfortable weight on Asahi, his legs entwined with his and his head resting on his chest.   
  
Asahi looks at him for a while. His lips spread into a slow smile as he realizes this is real, they're real, and he's running careful fingers through Yuu's hair, thinking about the fifty something ways he's going to show him he loves him from now on.   
  
Everything is fine. All is well.


End file.
